Photographs taken with digital cameras are frequently assembled into virtual photo albums. Such photo albums can be located online or within local memory. A user may view such photo albums using a device, such as a computer or handheld device. Such a viewing may be accomplished with software associated with the album, and may display a sequence of photos to the user.
Multimedia content can integrate video and/or images with an audio track. However, known multimedia fails to match images with an appropriate audio track in a harmonious manner. Particularly, such integrations fail to provide consistent, effective and harmonious integration that advantageously matches visual images with an audio track.